Evil Tape Recorder From Hell
by Amarioko
Summary: Kagome's Goingon a Vacation with her Family for a week and gives Shippo a tape recorder In case Inuyasha get's outta hand....Who knew the Cute Kitsune had a plot for Revenge?
1. Chapter 1

_**Evil Tape Recorder From Hell**_

"Tape Recorder?" Shippo repeated, a confused lilt in his voice. Kagome giggled, "Yep!" Her expression sobered, "I only want you to use it when you have to, got it? Only when you absolutely have to, as in, you have no choice at all!" She looked him in the eyes, willing him with her gaze to obey her request. Shippo nodded. "Good!" She kissed his auburn hair and looked back to the strange device.

"D-do you really have to go ma'ma?" Shippo asked, his voice trembling. He'd just started calling her "ma'ma" not too long ago. He'd worried she would decline, so it'd taken weeks to work up the courage to ask. To his relief, and suprise, Kagome squealed, quite loudly might he add. Inuyasha had ran up, brandishing Tetsusaiga, shouting about hearing her yell. As she told him that Shippo had asked her to be his mother, Inuyasha's scowl deepened with every word.

He sure whapped him good, storming off and grumbling about "Stupid wenches," and "Couldn't keep their traps shut." He hadn't gotten very far before he met his good old friend. Dirt.

"I'm sorry, Shippo. I have to. You know I don't spend time with my family on the other side of well, not like I used to," Her eyes narrowed, "Thanks to a certain slave-driver half-demon I know." She looked down and smiled a sad smile, "You understand, don't you?"

"Yes Ma'ma," Shippo said. He didn't understand really, but he didn't want to make her upset.

"Now, remember what to do. Only when you have to, right. . .?" She raised a shapely brow. "Yeah," Shippo said, playing innocent. On the outside he looked sweet and innocent, but on the inside. . .

_"Finally! Oh sweet, sweet revenge! Hahahahahahahah!"_

"I'll only use it when I have to!" He lied smoothly, crossing his fingers behind his back. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome completely trusted the little kit.

"Okay here," Kagome plucked the black object from his hands, pointing to a small button with an arrow on it. "This is the play button," As she clicked it a clear voice, recognizable as her own spoke through the device, "Sit." Shippo felt an evil smirk stretch across his face. _Yessss. . ._Kagome looked up, finding her sweet kit with a small smile on his face. "And this her is the rewind button, it will will rewind the tape so you can play it over if need be," She pressed another button, this one holding another arrow, only backwards. A faint whurring noise tickled their ears. A click signaled that the tape was done rewinding. "There," She sighed, handing it back to him. "Now be good." She said, picking him up in a warm hug. She nuzzled her cheek against his. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that she jumped into the well.

Shippo smirked evilly as the blue light faded, leaving him alone in the clearing. "You better watch out Inuyasha," He mock warned, "Karma is coming back to bite your ass," His eyes lit up with glee, "And I'll be laughing all the while!"

"Hahaha. . .hahaha.. .MwuahahahahahHAAA!"

_**Farther away. . Keade's Hut**_

Inuyasha shivered. Miroku looked up, "Are you ill, Inuyasha?" He asked, concerned. "Feh! I don't get sick like you weak humans," He bit out, waving the monk off. He looked off into the distance, his clawed hands taking residence in his sleeves.

_I just have this feeling. . . Something's going to happen. . Something I'm sure I won't like. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Evil Tape Recorder From Hell**_

Shippo entered Keade's hut to find Inuyasha leaning against the wall, his hands in his sleaves as he held Tetsusaiga in his lap. "Where're Sango and Miroku?" He asked. Inuyasha shot him a sour glare, "Gone. Where's Kagome?" Shippo smirked, sending foreboding shivers down Inuyasha's spine. "Gone," He repeated. Time for revenge.

**Bop! **"WHAT?! You let her go?! She can't leave, we have jewel shards to find! If I have to drag her back. . .," Shippo drowned Inuyasha out. _Is that all you think of ma'ma? Your jewel shard detector? _His claws dug into his fists, drawing blood.

_I'll show you Inuyasha, for me, and ma'ma. _

The only warning Inuyasha had. . .

**Click.**

. . .was the click of a button.

"SIT!" _Thud._Shippo glared down at the half-demon, "Idiot." _This is perfect, now all I need is one of those suckers ma'ma always brings back and the mood would be set! _ **Click. **"SIT!" _CRACK!_Inuyasha yelped in pain and as a habit he shouted, "AAARRRGHH! What was that for, Kagome?!" Shippo grimaced, for a second he felt kinda bad for putting Inuyasha's back out. . . Eh, oh well. He deserved it. For hurting his ma'ma's feelings, he narrowed his eyes, Oh! And hitting him when she wasn't looking. Yeeep, he sure did deserve it. **Click. **_Crash! _Shippo cackled madly, his emerald eyes aglow with malicious glee. Inuyasha let out a pained moan, making him pause in his bad guy mode. He looked at the downed half-demon, no sympathy in his gaze. He turned up the volume. "SIT!!!" _Crack! _ His eyes widened, _Uh oh! _He watched with horror as the floor collapsed beneath Inuyasha, a large cloud of dirt rising up out of the gap in the wodden flooring. Better scidaddle outta there before Keade caught him! With another evil snicker, he left the half-Inu in his misery.

**Two days later. . . **

Sango entered the hut, the bamboo mat swishing behind her as she hoisted hiraikotsu over her shoulder. She looked on in surprise, finding only Shippo inside. "Where is Inuyasha?" She questioned, looking around for said half-demon. Shippo hid a smug smirk, "I dunno." He said with feigned innocence, giving a small shrug. Sango's eyes narrow, catching the nervous twitch of his tail and the suspicious darting of his eyes. "Are you lying to me?" She asked in her no-nonsense tone. Shippo inwardly cursed. _Time for plan B.: The Adorable. _He widened his eyes, turning on the waterworks and setting his face in a confused expression. "L-lying? Why would I lie?" He sniffled and gave her the ultimate cute stare, "Don't you. . .trust me?" Sango's eyes instantly softened, "Oh, Shippo," She cooed, picking him up and hugging him. "Of course! Of course I trust you." Shippo sniggered, but covered it up as fake sobs. Miroku watched from the doorway, a knowing arch in his eyebrow. He sent the kitsune a cool stare, only to have the kit stick out his tongue and mouth, "Don't you wish you were me?" He emphasized it by squeezing Sango tighter, burrowing his nose in her neck. He held up a sign, that seemed to have come from nowhere, "Sucker!" it read.

Miroku sighed and entered the hut, staring at the scene all the while. _That's not fair! _Inner Miroku whined, _That should be me in the lovely Sango's arms, not that conniving little kitsune! _

**Another two days later. . .**

"Sit!" Rewind. "Sit!" Rewind. "Sit!!" Rewind. "SIT!" Rewind. "SIT!!" Inuyasha lay in crater, struggling against the subduing beads.

"Damn wench! Not even her and she still sits me! She's gotta have some kinda wicked magic spell on me, Yeah! Something from her time, no doubt! Stupid girl, get out of my head!" So crazy with the torture of lingering sits, the half-demon jumped from his place in the crater and slammed his head against the nearest tree. Shippo watched not too far off, giggling madly. "Revenge! Revenge! No one can stop me now! No one! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Three more days later. . .**

"I'm back!" Kagome sing-songed, climbing out of the well. She looked around in confusion on finding no accusing amber eyes and a loud angry voice. "Huh," She mumbled to herself, "Guess he's _really _mad, I hope he's not gonna ignore me for a week like last time. He's gotta talk to me some time." She sighed and started her trek to the village, not at all believing her eyes when she passed the Goshinboku. Nope, that wasn't Inuyasha. No, nu-uh, nah! Oh. My. Freaking! It was Inuyasha! "Inuyasha?" A loud whimper erupted at her voice, "Kagome! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't sit me! I'll be good, I'll be good!" She looked down at his shuddering form, a crease in her brow.

What happened? Inuyasha, shuddering at her voice and trembling under the Goshinboku? This just didn't make any sense. .

Or did it? Wait a minute. . .

"Shippo," She said in a disappointed whisper. "C'mon Inuyasha," She gripped the half-demon under his arms and slung his arm over her shoulder. "We have a sneaky little kit to find."

**14 minutes of searching later. . .**

"What did I tell you?" She sighed, staring at the guilty kitsune. "Um, remind me?" Shippo asked in a cute voice. "Shippo!" She warned. His shoulder sagged, "Not to do anything you wouldn't do." He mumbled. "And what did you do?" He pouted. Suddenly, he had an idea, a evil idea, an evilly, awful idea! "Sango and Miroku helped," He said with a fake sigh, as if reluctant to tell. Kagome looked like she didn't believe him, "Really?"

»Flashback»

"What have you got there, Shippo?" Sango questioned, staring at the strange contraption in his hand. Shippo looked up in surprise, then smirked. "Press that button." He said. Sango hesitated, but did as told. "Sit!" A distant thump would be heard if one had demonic hearing, followed by several muffled curses. Sango gasped in surprise. "What kind of sorcery is this?!" She said in alarm, her hiraikotsu hoisted over her shoulder in battle position. "It's a tape recorder." Shippo stated in delight. "A taaypuh what? Monk!" Sango yelled. "Yes, Sango my love?" A distant voice replied. "Get in here!" Sango commanded. Miroku appeared by her side seconds later, leaning over her shoulder to examing the black rectangular object. "Look," She pressed the play button. "Sit!" Another distant thump with followed curses. Miroku looked awed. "Wow." Miroku and Sango said in unison. Shippo laughed outright.

»End Flashback»

"Oh dear," Kagome sighed tiredly, rubbing an eyelid. _Advil please, I need a cure for this headache._

**Somewhere in the bushes. . . **

"Monk." A rustle. "Yes, Sango love?" She turned to him, "Why are we hiding in the bushes?" She demanded, a thin eyebrow raised. "I wish not to be in the way of Lady Kagome's wrath." He stated. "It's not like she can subdue you, too." Sango said with a roll of her pretty brown eyes.

Miroku sighed, "We did help Shippo in his plot of revenge against Inuyasha. Whether we like it or not, Sango my dear, we are just as guilty." He explained.

"We didn't know! That lil' bugger is pure evil! He plotted against us and is probably twisting every word we said with his silver tongue!" She stood up in a rush, "We have to stop him!" Miroku gripped her hand and pulled her back down, "Don't go out there! You don't know what could be waiting for you! Think, think of Inuyasha!" Sango paused and sat back on her heels. "Fine," She huffed, "But I don't like this. Sooner or later we'll have to leave these bushes for the sake of cleanliness." Miroku grinned, "Fear not, love. All shall be well," _Patpat! _"You leeeeech! Now isn't the time!" She ranted, her face glowing an angry red as she glared with demonlike eyes. He raised his brows suggestively, "And when would be the right time?"

A loud smack echoed throughout the village, making the civilians pause, before getting back to work.

"PEEERRRRVEEEERRRRT!"


End file.
